Vivian Wolfe & The Philosopher's Stone
by Pein's Kid
Summary: Vivian Wolfe thinks she is an ordinary girl - until she is rescued by an owl, taken to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, learns to play Quidditch and does battle in a deadly duel. The Reason : VIVIAN WOLFE IS A WITCH!
1. Chapter 1

Vivian Wolfe & The Philosopher's Stone

HEY EVERYONE!

I will use the J.K. Rowling books but I added a little spice into the mixture!

OKAY! hope you like and enjoy my idea!

BTW... I am not awesome or great oor a legend at wizard logic soooo I'm not J.K. Rowling and unfortunately not the creator of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

><p>Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew; harry Potter on the front step, and Vivian Wolf, a six year old girl, five years later.<p>

But Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls.

Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-coloured bobble hats - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, or a beach ball...well not a pink one at least.

Now the photographs showed a large, blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a roundabout at the fair, playing a computer game with his father and being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that two other companions lived in the house, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Yet again I am not awesome or great oor a legend at wizard logic soooo I'm not J.K. Rowling and unfortunately not the creator of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

><p><em>Vivian P.O.V.<em>

I was nicely asleep, tucked nice and tight, until 'Aunt' Petunia's shrill voice woke me up and probably the hole damn household too.

"Up! Get up! Now!" I heard her skinny knuckles bang on the cupboard under the stairs, where Harry sleeps, with unnatural hearing.

"Up!" she screeched with one last bang on the door. I heard her shuffle away in my direction. Great.

"You too! Up!" she rapped on the wooden door to my 'room'; a large dog house.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I said while getting up,out and stretching. Hearing Aunt Petunia walk away and the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker, the smell of bacon sizzling entered my nose, I walked into the kitchen just as Aunt Petunia walked away and inhaled a breath through my nose.

"Are you up yet?" I heard her demand Harry

"Nearly," Harry mumbled back sleepily

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn...or give any to Vivian! I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."

I also heard Harry groan, and aparently so did auntie

"What did you say?" she snapped angrily.

"Nothing, nothing..." he mumbled again and I snickered.

Bet he forgot 'Dudley's birthday!

Harry walked in said a quick greeting and went to watch the bacon. As I looked around I found out the table was almost hidden beneath all of Dudley's birthday presents and tryied to make some room for us to eat. It looks as though Dudley had got the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to me, as Dudley was VERY fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favourite punch-bag was Harry, since he couldn't punch me even if he tried, but he could't often catch Harry. He didn't look it but Harry was very fast.

Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard for ten years, but harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's and mine, Dudley was about four times bigger than Harry and I was way taller. Harry had a thin face, Knobbly knees, black hair and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of sellotape because of all the times Dudley had punched him in the face. Me on the other hand has jet black hair and glowing green eyes, pale skin and a muscular frame.

The thing I like mostly about harry though was the thin scar on his forehead which was shaped like a lightning bolt, don't get me wrong he's a great person to talk to and all but his scar is just too cool, I even think he likes it secretly too. He said he's had it for as long as he could remember and that every time he's asked Aunt Petunia how he got it she would just say 'In the car crash when your parents died, and don't ask questions.' Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursley's.

As Harry was turning the bacon over Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen.

"Comb your hair! You to Vivian!" he barked, for a morning greeting to us both.

About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shout that Harry needed a haircut and I needed to stop growing. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place. And I must have out grown most of Dudley's old clothes before even he did, and they were forced to get me my own clothes, but I simply grew that way - tall and slim.

Harry was frying eggs and I was setting the table by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked ALOT like Uncle Vernon. He had a large, pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes and thick, blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Auntie often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often says Dudley looks like a pig in a wig.

Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as their wasn't much room. So I had to sit on the floor. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His butt ugly face fell making him look like a boxer dog. This face was so funny I had to stop eating my bacon. He then went off moaning about 'two less presents than last year' but honestly I was too busy eyeing up his bacon to care.

Something touched my folded hands and I looked down to see BACON! I Looked up at Harry next to me and thanked him with my eyes. After I stuffed my face with bacon, I found out that we are going to the zoo with Dudley and piers Polkiss, who I also found out just came and was flirting with me while I was in bacon land. ha ha.

1/2 an hour later

Harry was sooo exited to go to the zoo, so was I until I had to sit on Pier's lap for their were no more damn seats left. Auntie and Uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with me or Harry for Mrs figg had broken her leg, Marge hated us both and Yvonne, Auntie's friend, was away in Majorca. So now me and Harry are of to the zoo! But before they left Uncle Vernon had taken Harry and I aside.

"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right in our personal bubble,

"I'm warning you now you two - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard and dog shed from now until Christmas."

"I'm not going to do anything," We said together, "Honestly..." But he didn't believed us. No one ever did. The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and I and it was just no good telling the Dursleys we didn't do it.

Once Auntie cut Harry's hair so short he was almost bald and only had his fringe 'to hide that horrible scar' . Dudley obviously laughed, making Harry so worried what would happen at school the next day, and when he woke up his hair was back just he way it was before Auntie cut it. He had been given a week in his cupboard.

Another time Auntie had been trying to force him into a revolting old jumper of Dudley's. The harder she tryed to pull it over his head, the smaller it became, until finally it might have fitted a glove puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Auntie had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and , Harry wasn't punished.

I on the other hand, I had got into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing me as usual trying to land a punch when, as much to me surpriseas anyone else's, there I was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from the headmistress telling them I had been climbing school buildings. But all I tried to do (as I shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of the shed) was jump behind the big bins outside the kitchens doors. I supposed that the wind must have caught me in mid-jump. Lets just say when my punishment was done I had to cover my eyes from the sunlight.

But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, my shed or Mrs Figg's cabbage-smelling living-room.

While we drove, Uncle V complained to Aunt P. He liked to complain about things. This morning it's motorbikes.

I was to busy looking out the window to care what they said until I heard Harry talking about a dream.

"I had a dream. It was about a werewolf attacking me when I was six" I said and looked at every expression. All the people in the car but me was pale and wide eyed.

When they got there she and harry got a cheep lemon ice lolly, that wasn't half bad. They looked at some gorillas that looked remarkably like Dudley. Harry and I was aloud to eat the rest of Dudleys first Knickerbocker glory. Things were looking great.

After we went to the reptile house and looked at the snakes and lizards. As I was looking at a completely different section I didn't see a snake wink at harry or even Had a conversation with him. I only looked in that direction when I heard a huge splash and saw the snake slithering away. I just stood there.

"See ya have a nice travel." I randomly told it.

"thankssss!" I could have sworn it replied.

on the way back to the car Dudley and Piers was saying how it 'almost toke my leg off' and 'it tried to squeeze me to death'

"Harry and Vivian was talking to it, weren't you?" piers stupidly said

Uncle V waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on us. He was so angry he could hardly speak.

He managed to say "Go - cupboard - shed - stay- no meals," before he collapsed into a chair and Aunt P had to run and get him a large brandy.

Bumbler.

A little while later

I lay in the dark until I could hear snoring from every room apart from Harry's. I got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed some yummy food. Not soon after Harry came in and followed my example.

"So Harry tell me about that dream you had..." I asked

"Sure." He smiled and went into describing his dream until we were both really tired and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Yet again I am not awesome or great oor a legend at wizard logic soooo I'm not J.K. Rowling and unfortunately not the creator of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

><p><em>Vivian P.O.V.<em>

The snake escaping earned me and Harry our longest-ever punishment. The summer holidays had started by the time we were allowed out of out cupboard or shed and Dudley already broken his new cine-camera, crashed his remote-control aeroplane and , first time on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.

I was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favourite sport: Harry-hunting. They also joined in on Piers' hobby: flirt with me, even Dudley joined in. Yuck!

This was why we spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where we could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came I would be off to secondary school and, for the first time in my life, I wouldn't be with Dudley! (WHOOP! WHOOP!) Dudley had a place at Uncle V's old school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there, too. (YES!) Harry and I, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High,the local comprehensive. Dudley thought this was very funny.

"They stuff people's heads down the toilet's first day at Stonewall," he told us. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"

"No thanks," said Harry.

"The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick." I said and ran with Harry before Dudley could work out what I said.

One day in July Dudley went to England to get his uniform, leaving Harry and I at Mrs Figg's house which wasn't that bad but when we came home Dudley was prancing around in his uniform like a unicorn. Uncle V said it was the proudest moment of his life and Auntie P burst out loud saying something about her Ickle Dudkeykins looking so handsome and grown-up. (HA!)

The next day I woke from the most horrible smell ever created, i sniffed, it seems to be coming from the kitchen. As I walk in I walked to the sink which the smell was coming from and wrinkled my nose.

"What's this Dudley's breakfast?" I asked Auntie P innocently. Her lips tightened.

"Your school uniform," She said. I looked into the bowl again.

"Oh," I said "I didn't realise it had to be so...so wet."

"Don't be stupid," Snapped Auntie P. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's and Vernon's old things gray for you and Harry. It'll look just like everyone else's when I'm finished"

I seriously doubted this, but I thought it best not to argue. For once. I took a seat at the table and tried not to think about how I was going to look on my first day to Stonewall High - like I wad wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.

I was in meat land (Yep I said MEAT land) I was seeing a rainbow pouring BBQ sauce into a lake made out of pure BBQ sauce with sausages diving in, Ribs dolphin swimming and stakes floating on the surface. In the background I could see ham slices and roast chicken slices being used as hammocks by mini chickens. YUM!

All of a sudden I was hit with Dudley 's Smeltings stick.

"What the hell!" I shouted

"Get the mail" Uncle V demanded without looking up from his newspaper. I mumbled some rude words under my breath and went to get the post. Four things lay on the floor-mat: a postcard from Uncle V's sister Marge, who was holidaying on the isle of wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and - a letter for Harry potter and another for Vivian Wolfe.

I picked it up and stared at it, my heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in my hole life, had written to me. Who would? We had no friends, no other relatives - I didn't belong to the library so I never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

Miss V. Wolfe

The Dog Shed near the backdoor

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelope was thick and heavy, make of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, my hands trembling, I saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'.

"Hurry up, girl!" Shouted Uncle V from the kitchen.

"What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own jock.

"Actually I was" I shouted smirking. I walked back into the kitchen, still staring at the letter. I gave Uncle V his letters then gave Harry his. He looked at me in surprise, I shrugged and sat down. I started opening the envelope. Uncle V ripped open the bill, snorted like a pig and flipped over the postcard.

"Marde's ill," he informed Auntie P. "Ate a funny mushroom..."

"Dad!" Beach ball Dudley said all of a sudden. "Dad, Vivian and Harry's got something!" I was on the point of unfolding my letter, so was Harry, when his was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle V.

"That's mine!" Harry said, trying to snatch it back. While Dudley tried to get mine.

"Get. Off. You. Giant. Beach. Ball!" I said with each yank on the letter, but his sweaty sausage fingers held on with a, strangely, strong grip. 'Rip!' The letter ripped!

"YOU EVIL, STUPID, BEACH BALL, SAUSAGE FINGERED, FRIED WHALE!" I screamed at him while chasing him around the hole house twice. In that time Uncle V told Harry to get out, but Harry refused to go without his letter, so Uncle V took Harry by the scruff of his neck and threw him out slamming the door after him. Now Dudley, Harry and I was in a silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; I won, so Harry and Dudley were now listening at the crack between the door and the floor. Suckers!

"Vernon," Auntie P said in a quivering voice, "Look at the address - how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"

"Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle V wildly. "What does it say on Vivian's?" He asked quietly.

"It says 'Mrs V. Wolfe ,The Dog Shed near the backdoor, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey'," Auntie P said shakealy

"Well..." Uncle V left the sentence hanging.

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want -"

"No," He said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer...Yes, that's best...We won't do anything..."

"But -"

"I'm not having one in the house Petinia! Didn't we swear when we took them in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"


	4. Chapter 4

Yet again I am not awesome or great oor a legend at wizard logic soooo I'm not J.K. Rowling and unfortunately not the creator of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

><p><em><span>Vivian P.O.V.<span>_

Sitting in my new room, that I shear with Harry, I strummed the strings to my guitar. The Dursley's only let me keep it because I kept bugging them for something to do, eventually they gave in and bought me a guitar with green flames, a guitar strap with green skulls and a green pick. (Pretend the guitar is acoustic -) For a 12 year old I'm pretty good.

It was a very interesting conversation...the one Uncle V, Harry and I had this evening. Just thinking of it made me confused...

FLASHBACK

Uncle V entered the garden were Harry was watching me playing the guitar and singing 'Signs of Aging' (Pretend it's Vivian and her guitar -)

"Where's my letter?" Harry said, as soon as he saw Uncle V. "Who's writing to me...us?" he corrected after my foot made a dent in his knee cap.

"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," He said shortly. "I have burned it."

"WHAT!" I yelled at the same time Harry said "It was not a mistake," I could taste the anger rolling off him. "It had my cupboard on it."

"And my shed!"

"SILENCE!" Uncle V yelled, I jumped in fright and I swear the floor shook. Uncle V took a few deep breaths and smiled, which was painful to look at.

"Er - Yes, Harry, Vivian - about your living condition's. Your Aunt and I have been talking," Now his face looks in pain. "We think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second room."

"Why?" Me and Harry asked together. This was quite suspicious.

"Don't ask questions!" Uncle V snapped. "Take your stuff upstairs, now"

END OF FLASHBACK

The next day, at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whined and acted immature and still didn't have his room back. ha ha.

I was thinking about what happened yesterday, it seem way too suspicious to me. I mean why try and be nice to us now...? Somethings going on...and I going to find out what!

Uncle V, who seemed to be trying, and failing, to be nice to Harry and I asked Dudley to get the mail that day. We all heard 'BANG'S', ' THUD'S' and 'CRASHE'S' coming from down the hall.

"There's another one! Mr H. Potter and Miss V. Wolfe, The smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -"

All of a sudden Uncle V leaped up from his seat and ran down the hall with a strangled cry with a boy named Harry following him. We now heard wails, screams, thud's and whacks. Auntie P and I were still sitting at the kitchen table with different emotions showing on our faces; Mine was humor, excitement and mischief. Auntie P's was shock, horror and worry.

"We need popcorn...don't ya think?" I turn to see her give me an evil look.

"Shesh...so rude!" I said throwing my arms in the air dramatically. By this time Uncle V, Harry and Dudley came in. Uncle V had our letter clutched in his hand.

"Go to your - cupboard, shed - I mean, your room," He wheezed at Harry and I. "Dudley - go - just go."

I watched Harry walk round and round and round and...I felt dizzy and blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up at about 6:30 the next day, to a booming voice shouting at someone. I walked down the stairs 'accidentally' walking on Uncle V's hand, apologising saying "I couldn't see through the sleep in my eyes" and saw three letters falling onto his lap in sssllllooowww motion. They all had green handwriting and thick envelopes. Harry came out with a cupper (tea).<p>

My mouth flew open when Uncle V started tearing the letters up very violently. He didn't go to work that day, He stayed at home, having family time you may think, but no he was nailing the letter box shut.

What..!

"See," he explained to Auntie P through a mouthful of nails, "If they can't deliver them they'll just give up."

"Or try harder" I muttered quietly to Harry, he smiled up at me. ha ha I'm taller!

"I don't think that'll work, Vernon." Auntie P said to her husband.

"Oh these people's mind work in strange ways, Petunia, thery'er not like you and me," said Uncle V, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruit cake Auntie P had just brought him.

"He's right," I muttered to Harry who gave me a disbelieving look. "They're smarter, I mean who knocks a nail in with a piece of fruit cake! plus He just basically said the letters were for us...What an idiot!" I sneered and Harry smiled and laughed.

* * *

><p>Friday, twelve letters arrived for us. As they couldn't go through the letter-box they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom. Smart people!<p>

Uncle V stayed at home again. After burning all the letter, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up all the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could get out. He hummed 'Tiptoe through the Tulips' as he worked, and jumped at small noises.

How paranoid can you get?

* * *

><p>On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Mr H. Potter and Miss V. Wolfe found their way into the house somehow. While Uncle V made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Auntie P shredded the letters in her food mixer. ha ha they'll get ink poisoning! ha ha.<p>

"Who on earth wants to talk to you too this badly?" Dudley asked Harry and I in amazement.

"Your mom!" I said automatically and ran before his small, peanut brain could figure it was offensive.

* * *

><p>On Sunday morning, Uncle V sat down at the breakfast table looking rather ill, but happy non the less.<p>

"No post on Sundays," he reminded us happily as he spread marmalade on his newspapers.

"Bet you 5 bucks he'll eat that!" I whisper said to Harry who was trying not to laugh but nodded.

"No damn letters today -" he was cut short of his statement when something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney and caught him sharply on the back of his big, fat head. Next thing I know thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bats out of hell. The Dursleys ducked, while I was jumping like a mad man trying to catch the letters.

"Out, OUT!" Uncle V seized Harry around the waist with me over his shoulder with half a letter poking from my top and threw him into the hall. They was soon followed by Auntie P and Dudley, both covering they're faces with their arms. Uncle V slammed the door shut. We could still hear the letters bouncing of the walls and floor.

"That does it," Said Uncle V, trying to sound calm. "I want all of you back here in five minutes, ready to leave. We're going away, far away! Just pack some clothes. No arguments!" He also pulled to half showing letter out of my top and ripped it.

"HEY!"

"SHUT UP AND GET PACKING!" he shouted now red in the face. I stormed up the stairs and got packing.


	5. Chapter 5

Yet again I am not awesome or great oor a legend at wizard logic soooo I'm not J.K. Rowling and unfortunately not the creator of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

><p><span>Vivian P.O.V.<span>

Leaving that evil house, I can take

Driving for hours with a crazy Uncle, I can take

Waking up in a gloomy-looking hotel, I can take

Sharing a room with Harry and Dudley, I can almost take

But eating stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day, I can't take! I NEED MEAT!

We had just finished our horrible food when the owner of the hotel came over to our table.

" 'Scuse me, but is any of you Mr. H Potter and Miss V. Wolfe? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk." She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:

Mr H. Potter & Miss V. Wolfe

Room 17

Railview Hotel

Cokeworth

Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle V knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.

"He's a child abu -" Uncle V slapped his hand over my mouth to stop me from carrying on with my sentence.

"Ha ha, children don't know what there saying!" Uncle V gave me a stern look and I licked his hand. He pulled it away quickly and swiped it on a hankie really fast, like I have a decease.

"I'll take them," he said, standing up quickly and following her from the dinning-room.

When they came back their arms were full of bags with envelopes.

"lady person?"

"yes, how may I help you?"

"Hey, got any meat?" I got that from the duck song on you-tube. he he

* * *

><p>"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Auntie P suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle V didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of us knew. Maybe a new brain?. He drove us into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car and drove away. Again. If he wanted to go pee so bad just go! The same thing happened in the middle of a ploughed field, halfway across a suspension bridge and at the top of a multi-storey car park.<p>

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked his mother, late that afternoon.

"You've only just realised!" I said shocked to him. That afternoon Uncle V had parked at the coast, locked us all inside the car and disappeared.

It started to rain now. ha ha Uncle V feels pissed! Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley snivelled.

"It's Monday," he told Auntie P. "The great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with atelevision."

"I want don't get," I said bitterly. "Oh wait...you always get something you want."

Monday. Wait a minute! If it was Monday - and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days of the week, because of television - then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday. Thank god I already got him a present before we left. I'm the only one who ever gives him any proper presents, he always argue with me not to give him any, but I could see the joy in his Dursleys only give him things like; a coat hanger or old soaks, which by the way are Uncle V's!

"But hey! you'r not the same age twice...well unless your a vampire!" I would always say to him every year, and weirdly enough Uncle V and Auntie P would always wince when I said 'Vampire'.

Strange...

When Uncle V came back, he was smiling! THE WORLDS GONNA END! RUN AWAY!

"Jesus...Had a nice pee!" I whispered.

"No! I was not peeing Vivian! I found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!" Only now did I see he had a long, thin package in his beefy hand.

"What 'cha got there Uncle V!" But he didn't answer me, just kept on walking. How rude!

It was very cold outside the car. Uncle V was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out to see, I had to squint to see it, even with my awesome eye sight. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.

"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle V gleefully, clapping his hands together . "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!" The toothless old man came ambling up to us, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowing boat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.

"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle V, "so all aboard!"

"Wait! The boat can only carry four of you!" The old man shouted to us from above. Dudley stupidly counted us all.

"But there's five of us!" He shouted in panic.

"OK! I know what to do," Uncle V said turning to Harry and I. "Which one of you can swim?" We both shook our heads not wanting to swim in the cold dark water.

"Don't lie!" boomed Uncle V

"I...I...c...can" I said shakily knowing Harry couldn't just yet.

"Good, good!" He said grabbing me by the arm and trowing me into the murky depths "I'll give you a head start, if we pass you, you'll be sleeping outside!"

One thing I do not want to do again is swim in murky water with unknown creatures in it. I was cold, wet and moody when I crawled on to land. I was also exhausted because I had to swim faster than I ever had before. I just layed there shivering in to cold until the boat pulled up. I couldn't move I was to sleepy. Before I fell asleep I felt someone pick me up, carry me and lay me on something soft and comfortable.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the first thing I could smell was seaweed, I could hear the wind whistling outside, and taste salty water. As I looked around I could see gaps in the wooden walls, two rooms and an empty, damp fireplace. Uncle V's rations turned out to be a packet of crisps each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty crisp packets just smoked and shrivelled up.<p>

"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.

As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Auntie P found a few mouldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle V went off to the lumpy bed next door. Harry and I was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket. Harry ended up laying next to me for my unnatural body heat.

The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. I couldn't sleep. I turned over, trying to get comfortable, my stomach rumbled with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley'd watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told me Harry will be eleven in ten minutes.

"You awake Harry?" I whispered

"Yeah" he whispered back.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah"

"Happy birthday in five minutes"

"hey you remebered!"

"Course I did! Oh yeah! Wait here!" I stealthily walked over near the fireplace and returned to Harry giving him a parcel rapped in lightning bolt rapping paper. He ripped the rapping paper off and tryed to open the black box, but was having trouble.

"It's...a...box" he said/asked caonfuesed

"Bet you always wanted a box!"

"I...well-" I cut him of by laughing out loud.

"It's not just a box Harry!" I said through my laughing fit "Say you'r name." he looked at me funny but non the less said his name.

"Harry..."

'No! say your full name!"

"Harry Potter..."

"god! Harry you're full name!"

"Oh. Erm. sorry!" he said apologetically. "Harry James Potter." this time the box opened to show a lightning bolt necklace.

"It's voice activated so someone can't open it *cough*Dudley*cough*"

"It's perfect! Thanks" He went to hug me.

BOOM.

The whole shack shivered. Harry and I bolted away from each other looking at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.


	6. Chapter 6

****Yet again I am not awesome or great oor a legend at wizard logic soooo I'm not J.K. Rowling and unfortunately not the creator of the Harry Potter series.****

****NOTICE... I'M SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING SOONER! I WENT TO MY DAD'S THEN CAME BACK HAD TO READ ALL MY EMAILS (OVER 600) THEN I HAD SCHOOL! AND I GOT CARRIED AWAY READING SOME AMAZING FAN-FICTIONS, SO SORRY!****

* * *

><p><em>Vivian P.O.V.<em>

BOOM.

They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.

"Where's the cannon?" He said stupidly.

"Watch this Harry," I whispered to him. "_DUDLEY DURSLEY! IF YOU EVER HIT HARRY POTTER AGAIN I WILL KILL YOUUU!_" I said in the scariest voice I could muster. Dudley was shaking quite violently. It was Hilarius.

There was a crash behind us and Uncle V came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands - now I know what had been in the long thin package he had brought with them.

"Vivian! Stop scaring Dudley or you will be sleeping the remainder of the night outside!"

"Sorry Uncle V! But someone else is occupying outside"

"What are you talking about!"

"Didn't you hear it"

"Hear what girl!"

"The banging!"

"Wha-"

BOOM.

"Did you hear that!"

"Shut up!," he shouted at me then faced the door. "Who's there? I warn you - I'm armed!"

There was a pause. Then -

SMASH!

The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.

A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down. picked up the door and fitted it easily back into it's frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at us all.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..." He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.

"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.

Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle V. I walked up to the giant and sat next to him.

"Hey! I'm Vivian Wolfe. And this here is-"

"An' here's Harry!" the giant said cutting me off. Harry looked at him.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes." Uncle V made a weired rasping noise.

"I Demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant. He reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle V's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been rubber , and threw it into a corner of the room.

"Wicked!" I said out loud without meaning to. Uncle V made another weired noise, like a mouse being trodden on.

"Anyway - Harry," the giant said, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

From an inside of one of his many pockets he pulled out a slightly quashed box. Harry's fingers trembled as he opened the box. Inside was a huge yummy looking chocolate cake with the words 'Happy Birthday Harry' in green icing.

"Who are you?" Harry said. Elbowing Harry in the gut I quickly apologies to the big giant, but the giant just chuckle.

"It's alright Vivian. True, I haven't introduced myself. Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwards." He held out his beefy looking hand and shock Harry's hand and then mine completely consuming our hands.

"Wow..." I whispered lightly in awe.

"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his huge hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind." I quickly dashed out of the room to were I hid the bottle of whisky, I always carried. Running back into the room I gave the bottle to the gian- _Hagrid_.

"Here you go Hagrid!" I beamed. Uncle v looked ready to murder me.

"And _where _did you get _that _Vivian?" he forced out of his clenched teeth. I looked anywhere apart from his face.

"No where uncle v...I uh found it...yeah i found it in the...em in the cupboard?" I said asked more that said. Hagrid took a GIANT swing of whisky and mumbled something about fire whisky being stronger.

Hagrid looked at the whats meant to be a fireplace with shrivelled crisp packets and snorted. He bent down and all of a sudden the. was. fire!

"Yay! Warmth!" I rushed to the fire place smiling and instantly thought of meat.

"Hey giant dude, got any meat?" I asked. What! I'm hungry! He sat down on then slowly dieing sofa and started tacking out many things, but what I was mostly payng attention to was the packet of squashy sausages.

"You kind sir, are here by my friend for-EVER!" I said with a British accent and watched the sizzling sausages cook. Once they were done I saw Dudley fidget.

"Don't touch anything he gives you. Dudley." I chuckled darkly.

"Yer great pudden' of a son don' need fattenin' any more, Dursley, don' worry." He passed the remaining three sausages to Harry because _somehow_ all the other sausages disappeared.

As I tuned out of the conversation that was quickly becoming boring I noticed that I have a scar on my leg. It looks kinder cool. Like a bite or something... Oh well.

OHH man, I'm still hungry! WAIT! didn't Hagrid get Harry a cake or something? I looked around and found it just laying there asking to be eaten. I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind... I cut a small but big enough slice to satisfy my stomach. Eating my cake and tuning in and out of a conversation is kinda funny.

"Knows nothin abou'..." - I daydream what it would be like to be a tree -

"Yer parents world..." - I took a big bite of cake chewing slowly -

"The letter Dumbledore left fer them?..." - I look out window to see the storm still raging high -

"What else would yeh be?..." - I eat another piece of cake -

"Gallopin' Gorgons..." - looking at the hole in the wall I start to daydream-

"Great muggle like you..." - Looking at my nails I sigh bored -

"Knew! Of course we knew..." - I Finnish eating my cake and lick my chocolate covered fingers and went to get another slice -

"CAR CRASH!..." - I imagine what uncle v would look like in a pink hippo costume and chuckle at the vision -

"Ter Hogwarts not knowin'..." - I yawn sleepily and rest my head on the wall, slowly sliding down and fell asleep to arguing voices.********

* * *

><p><strong>Ok thanks for reading! AND SORRY AGAIN FOR TACKING FOREVER TO UPLOAD!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_Vivian P.O.V._

Waking up to hear Harry telling himself 'It was a dream' was not the best wake up call, yell it was better than Auntie P banging on the shed door.

"I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard." Harry said to himself. Ha let's mess with him...

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I knocked on the slightly rotten wooden floor next to me. Trying to stop my giggles as Harry mumbled to himself about getting up. As Harry tried to get up I put my face close to his. So when Harry opened his eyes all he saw was gleaming green orbs.

"Ahhhhh!" he screamed causing me to jump and then trip over Hagrid's coat and landed hard on my butt. We just looked at each other wide eyed for about a minute before we burst out laughing.

I got up just noticing Hagrid asleep on a collapsed sofa, the sun shining bright and the storm was over. Wow that rhymed! There was also an owl at the window with a newspaper in it's beak.

Harry scrambled to his feet and did a weired dance. Ha you wish he did! I went to the window and jerked it open allowing the owl in, only to have it drop the newspaper on Hagrids head. He didn't even move! As I went to investigate what DOES wake Hagrid up the owl went to attack his large coat. Which lead to Harry trying to wave the owl out of the way and also being fiercely snapped at.

Oh well. God can't save every soul. I shook my head and tried poking Hagrid in the eye at the same time Harry shouted Hagrid's name.

"There's an owl -" Harry went to say but was cut off by a sleeping giant "Pay him," as Hagrid spoke he sent vibrations through my body which was kneeling on his stomach.

"What?"

"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets." Harry tried looking through the many pockets of Hagrids coat until finally he found some strange coins.

"Wait a minute! Harry let me see those!" I shouted jumping off Hagrid to run where Harry sat, arm outstretched towards me. I picked up the coins and looked at the more closely. Something in the back of my mind recognize them.

"Give him five knuts," Hagrid said sleepily.

"Knuts?" Harry said confused

"The little bronze ones." I said at the same time Hagrid did.

"How did you -"

"I don't know, I just do." I said confused myself

Harry just shrugged and I gave the owl five knuts, which then flew out the window I left open. Hagrid then got up, stretched and yawned.

"Best be off, Harry, Vivian, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."

Looking at the coins I tried to remember where I saw them from and how they look familiar.

"Um - Hagrid?" Harry asked

"Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his giant boots.

"I haven't got any money, neither does Vivian - and you heard Uncle Vernon last night - he won't pay for us to go and learn magic."

"Don't worry about that," Hagrid said standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything."

"But if their house was destroyed -" I said but was interrupted.

"They didn' keep their gold in the house, girl! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold - an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither."

"Wizards have banks?" me and Harry said surprised

"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins." Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding.

"Goblins?"

"Yeah - so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe - 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid said proudly

"He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you gettin' things from Gringotts - knows he can trust me, see. Got everythin'. Come on, then."

Harry and I followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was clear now with the sea gleaming in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had got was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.

"How did you get here." Harry asked, looking around for a different boat.

"Flew," said Hagrid.

"Flew?" I said raising an eye brow. _What is he? A giant fairy?_

"Yeah - but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh." We settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying and me just staring at the giant in Wonder.

"Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks.

"If I was ter...er...speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts."

"Of course not," I said excitedly, eager to see magic. Hagrid pulled out a pink umbrella, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land.

"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts." Harry asked.

"Spells...enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way; Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat." Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper; the Daily Prophet. Harry and I had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life.

"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid suddenly muttered making me jump and fall on Harry.

"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before I could stop him.

"'Course," the giant said. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, 0 'course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."

"But what does a Ministry of Magic do?" I asked interested. And believe me _that's_ something..

"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."

"Why?" asked Harry curious

"Why? Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone." then the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and we walked up the stone steps onto the street.

Passersby-standers stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town. I couldn't blame Hagrid _is_ twice as tall as anyone else.

"Hagrid," said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are dragons at Gringotts."

"Whoa a _real _dragon!"

"Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."

"Yeah! same, I'll train it to eat all my enemy's!" I fantasized

"You'd like one? And V! you Can't do that!"

"Wanted one ever since I was a kid...here we go." We reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets. Cause knowing me...I'll probably buy sweets...and beef jerky.

Who knew trains were so unnerving? People just keep staring!. Hagrid took up two seats, knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent, I was standing; like a good girl I am... and Harry just...sat.

"Still got yer letter, Harry, Vivian?" he asked as he counted his stitches. Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.

"Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need." Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, with me looking over his shoulder and read:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Can we buy all this in London." Harry wondered aloud.

"If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.

* * *

><p>Ok thanks for reading! SORRY FOR TACKING FOREVER TO UPLOAD!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_Yet again I am not awesome or great oor a legend at wizard logic soooo I'm not J.K. Rowling and unfortunately not the creator of the Harry Potter series._

* * *

><p><em>Vivian P.O.V<em>

Harry and I had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going. We had some laughs along the way; for example Hagrid got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains were too slow. And OMG was it hilarious!

"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as he and Harry climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops, and me...well I slid down the gaps.

Hagrid parted the crowd easily, well with his height and size, who wouldn't. All Harry and I had to do was keep close behind him. We passed many shops like; book shops and music stores (which they had to pull me from), hamburger restaurants (After we got a yummy, meat-full burger) and cinemas. We went passed many places, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand.

This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people, well apart from Hagrid, Harry and me.

_Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath us? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks?._

Hopefully this is not all some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up, if so then their in for a very upset girl who will be twice as annoying. But thankfully I know the Dursleys had no sense of humor.

"This is it," my giant friend said, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." It certainly looked like it! It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, I wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it, like it was invisible to their eyes, which would be _awesome_!

Hagrid steered us inside and I took the opportunity to look around. But for a famous place, it was very dark and shabby; like I've walked in to Dudley's brain! I shuddered at that taught. Looking at the people in the _'famous'_ building I saw a few old women who were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry and one of them was smoking a long pipe and a little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was mostly bald and looked like a toothless walnut. Obviously their was other people...but I was to bored to talk about them.

Suddenly the low buzz of chatter stopped when we walked in and everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they all waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid."

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry shoulder and my head. Which by the way made me mad, no-one touches my hair!

"Good Lord," said Tom, the bartender as he looked at Harry, "is this...can this be..." The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter... what an honor." He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. I just stood their with a _'really' _look on my face.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back." Harry didn't know what to say, I mean if they were randomly looking at me and know my name, I'll be freaked out too. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out and _that _was funny! I mean imagine a old woman puffing so much like her life depended on it and it just...went out...

Hagrid was beaming. _Why? _is all I asked myself.

Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. HA HA! the look on his face! Pahahah so funny!

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last." a

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud." _What for?_

"Always wanted to shake your hand...I'm all of a flutter." _okay?..._

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle." S_trange yet funny name._

"I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."

"Ohh yeah! Strange bowing dude!" I exclaimed

"He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone and ignoring me! How rude!

"Did you hear that. He remembers me!" Harry shook hands again and again Even Doris Crockford came back for more.

_Ha sucks to be him!_

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously with one eye twitching. _Lol it's Orochimaru's twin!_

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Vivian, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter, W-Wolfe" stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand and then mine, "c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you b-both."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell." I asked bored

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," the Professor, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter." He laughed nervously.

"You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose. I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

"Oh well...I'm looking forward to your lessons...Professor!" I said interested in the dark arts.

Unfourtunely the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry and me to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. Damn their worse than Ino and Sakura from 'Naruto'.

"Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Harry, Vivian." Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

Hagrid grinned at us.

"Told yeh, didn't I. Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh...mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always that nervous?" I asked

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same of the students, scared of his own subject now, where's me umbrella."

_Vampires?_

_Hags?_

My head was swimming. I'm pretty sure Harry was thinking the same thing as me. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.

"Three up... two across he muttered. "Right, stand back, you two." He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.

The brick he had touched quivered!...it wriggled!...in the middle, a small hole appeared!...it grew wider and wider... a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley." He grinned at bothe Harry's and My face, which muth be showing amazement. As we stepped through the archway the hole that we just went through shrink instantly back into solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons...All Sizes...Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver...Self-Stirring...Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first." I wished he had about eight more eyes. I turned my head in every direction as we walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it.

"_Look," _me and Harry heard one of them say, "_the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever -"_

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments I had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

"Gringotts," said Hagrid.

We had somehow reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was -

"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. LOL HA HA I'm so TALL! Well taller than people around my age...and goblins...

He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as we walked inside, but I like to see it as he bowed to me...

Somehow we were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them: Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there. _Damn I need to start paying attention!_

"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses.

There were _WAY_ too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid, Harry and I made our way to the counter.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe and Miss. Vivian Wolfe's safe."

"You have their key, Sir."

"Got them here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Me and Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.

"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key and a silver wolf medallion.

The goblin looked at them closely.

"That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have Someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!" Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, the three of us followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." Harry asked.

"Harry!" I hissed. "If we were meat...I mean meant to know about it, Hagrid would have told us!" _Damn need some meat!_

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had probably expecting more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward us.

"YAY! A rollacoster ride!" We all climbed in - Hagrid with some difficulty - and were off.

"I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite."

"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick." He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. I got out of the rail cart and grinned like a little girl getting candy. Looking in the vault I knew why Harry gasped; Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"All yours," smiled Hagrid.

All Harry's - it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry and I cost them to keep. And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London.

Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.

"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh."

After that we all piled back on the cart and wizzed off to a diffrent vault with no number. All their was, was a picture of a wolf.

"Here. To open it, you have to put in the medallion and turn it anti-clockwise, then say _open_." Griphook explained giving me the silver wolf medallion. I did as I was told and said, "Open". The door opened with a creak and I gasped with joy. inside was the same as Harry's, but I had statues and portraits of Wolfe's and green robes along with accessories. I grabbed some portraits, money and the clothes.

Hagrid turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly."

"One speed only," said Griphook.

We were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as we hurtled round tight corners.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside." I asked.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.

Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, I was sure, and I leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least...but at first I thought it was empty. Then I noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. I wanted to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.

* * *

><p>Ok thanks for reading!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Yet again I am not awesome or great oor a legend at wizard logic soooo I'm not J.K. Rowling and unfortunately not the creator of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

><p><em>Vivian P.O.V<em>

One wild cart ride later I stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Now that I have money I didn't know where to run first. I didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than I'd had in my whole life...more money than even Dudley had ever had...and that's saying something!

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Listen, Yeh two, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron. I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so me and Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, clear." she said, when I started to speak. "Got the lot here...another young man being fitted up just now, in fact. " In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. _OMG! it's legolas' brother! __Cue Fan girl scream._

Madam Malkin stood Harry ans me on a stool next to him then slipped a long robe over our head, and began to pin it to the right length. Obviously separately.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too."

"Yes/ Yeah," we said.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice.

"Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." _what a stuck up brat! reminds me of Dudley! I dislike him..._

"Have you got your own broom." the boy went on.

"No," said Harry.

"How bout up?" he asked me

"No." I said, hiding the dislike in my voice as best as I can.

"Play Quidditch at all."

"No," we said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"I do...Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet."

"No," we said, feeling more stupid by the minute.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been...imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you."

"Mmm," I mumbeled, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at us and pointing at three large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't.

"And that _my _yummy ice-cream he's holding! But Harry...Where's yours?" Harry laughed at my _somewhat _joke.

"He works at Hogwarts." I said

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he." I scowled

"He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. I was liking the boy less and less every second.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage...lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," I said coldly.

"Do you." said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you. Where are your parents."

"They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.

"Oh, sorry, What about yours?" said the Blondie.

"don't know..." I muttered not wanting to talk about them " Oh...But they were our kind, weren't they."

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." We said

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you. They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway." But before we could answer, Not that I wanted to, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dears," and me, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.

Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought us (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).I was silent cause well...I'm _eating _I DO have manners you know!

"What's up." said Hagrid.

"Nothing," Harry lied. We got some parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when we found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When we had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch."

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know ...not knowin' about Quidditch!"

"Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. He told Hagrid about the pate boy in Madam Malkin's.

"-and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in."

"Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were - he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line 0' Muggles - look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"

"So what is Quidditch?"

"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like - like soccer in the Muggle world - everyone follows Quidditch - played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls - sorta hard ter explain the rules."

"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff."

"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but -"

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff" said Harry gloomily.

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

"Vol-, sorry - You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts."

"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.

"Who?" I asked confused _You-know-who? WTF is that or who is that?_

"Don't worry v. I tell you later" I nodded

Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag me away from Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue- Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."

"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid.

"An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level." Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"), but we got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then we visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages.

Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry and me, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).

Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again.

"Just yer wand left - A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present." Harry felt himself go red.

"You don't have to -"

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at - an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'." Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.

"haha you sound like Professor Quirrell!" I laughed

"Shut up v!" He shouted going red

"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand." A magic wand... this was what I've been really looking forward to.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as we all stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. For some reason, the back of my neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hah what a loser. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair. I burst out laughing!

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where..." Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"Hey what about me!"

"Oh yes! Vivian Wolfe! I remember your parents getting their first wands too." then he turned back to Harry.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly.

"Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it."

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled." said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.

"Er - yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.

"But you don't use them." said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. I noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm."

"Er...well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave." Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. After a lot of trying wands he was given another one.

"Tricky customer, eh. Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere...I wonder, now...yes, why not...unusual combination...holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry took the wand and raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... " He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious." Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar." Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great." Harry shivered.

"Now miss. Wolfe...Try this. 10 and 1/2 inches, elm, and very rare, wolf blood." Mr. Ollivander said coming back with a beautiful black box. I opened it to find a beautiful black elm wand with the handle twisted in a elegant design. I waved it and a warmth spread through my fingers.

We paid seven gold Galleons each for our wands, and Mr. Ollivander bowed to us from his shop.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry, me and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at us on the Underground, laden as we were with all our funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.

"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said.

He bought Harry a hamburger and me a king size hamburger and we sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around.

"You all right, Harry. Your very quiet," i asked

"Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander... but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things. I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry - I mean, the night my parents died." Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.

"Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts...I did...still do, 'smatter of fact." Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take us back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.

"Yer tickets fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September... King's Cross...it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... See yeh soon, Harry." The train pulled out of the station.

* * *

><p>Ok thanks for reading!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Yet again I am not awesome or great oor a legend at wizard logic soooo I'm not J.K. Rowling and unfortunately not the creator of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

><p><em>Vivian P.O.V<em>

The last month with the Dursleys was so_ fun_. Ha Ha Dudley was now so scared of me and Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room, not that I minded. Auntie P and Uncle V didn't shut Harry in his cupboard or me in the shed. They wanted nothing to do with us.

Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with me and Harry on it were empty, not that I cared. They don't even complain about me playing my guitar at night!

Harry stayed in our room with his new owl, Hedwig. He spends more time with Hedwig than he does with me! Should I be worried?

My school books are kinda interesting, especially when theirs nothing else to do. I'll just lay on my mattress reading late into the night. Every night before Harry went to sleep, he ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first and to tell you the truth, it's annoying!

On the last day of August he thought we'd better speak to auntie and uncle _Dearest _about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so we went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. He cleared his throat to let them know we was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room. Turning around so my back was to them, I tried to smother my giggles as my face turned red.

"Er...Uncle Vernon." Uncle Vernon grunted, like a pig, to show he was listening.

"Er..we need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to...to go to Hogwarts." I said trying to help Harry but Uncle Vernon just grunted again.

"Would it be all right if you gave us a lift?" Grunt. I supposed that means yes...

"Thank you." I turned around and was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke...in English! *GASP* I know right!

"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctured, have they." Harry didn't say anything. But I did,

"Actuality, yes, yes they did! And the last one was bought by a chicken!" Uncle V just gave me the _look._

"Where is this school, anyway?"

"I don't know," said Harry. He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket.

"I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," he read.

Auntie and Uncle just stared.

"Platform what?"

"Nine and three-quarters."

"Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."

"It's on our ticket!"

"Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."

"Why are you going to London." I asked, trying to keep things friendly.

"Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon.

"OMG! Is he going to die!" I shouted overjoyed. "Oh! Err I mean Why?"

"Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings. Vivian Greene Wolfe! Don't act all overjoyed because Dudley's going to the hospital!"

Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep, While I on the other hand, slept like a bear in hibernation. When I finally got up I had a nice cold shower, brushed my teeth and hair then got changed into my red and black striped top with a white skull, black shorts, knee length red and white socks with a skull and my high, black, plaided converse (- In the link section) and yes! I do have my bra and underwear on!

I checked the Hogwarts list to make sure I have everything I need and want. Thirty minutes later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, right next to mine. Auntie P had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry, and therefore squishing me to the door.

When we reached King's Cross it was half past ten. Uncle V dumped Harry's and my trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for us. How strange.

I didn't even realise we were talking to a family of gingers until Harry nudged me.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"This lady's gonna show us how to get to Platform 9 and 3/4!"

"Oh! Well...sorry?"

"Not to worry," the lady said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Er...okay," Me and Harry said together. I watched Harry sprint head on to the wall with our trolley and...he disappeared!

"Whoa!" I grinned and ran to the wall thinking of bacon.

* * *

><p>A scarlet steam engine was waiting on the other side. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock.<p>

Harry pushed our cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat.

He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again." _WTF?_

"Oh, Neville," I heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd. "Give us a look, Lee, go on." The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

We finally found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside and tried to lift his trunk up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.

_Silly boy will never learn. _I've already got my trunk on board!

"Want a hand." a red-haired boy asked.

"Yes, please," Harry said panting.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" With the, newly found out, twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that." said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you?"

"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you." he added to Harry.

"What." said Harry.

"Harry Potter, "chorused the twins.

"Oh, him," I said annoyed "Yes, he is!" The two boys gawked at him, and Harry turned red. After the twins left I layed down on the cart floor.

"Why are you laying down there?"

"Cause it's comfy!" I said closing my bewitching green eyes. "I think...*yawn*...I'm gonna...*yawn*...go sleep..." I didn't wait for a reply as I well...you know...went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ok thanks for reading!<p>

Sorry it's short but...you'll forgive me...*puppy dog face*...pwease...


	11. Chapter 11

**Yet again I am not awesome or great oor a legend at wizard logic soooo I'm not J.K. Rowling and unfortunately not the creator of the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

><p><em>Vivian P.O.V.<em>

I started waking up when three boys entered, and I recognized the middle one. _Ahh what was his name?_

"Is it true." he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it."

"Yes," said Harry. I looked over at the other boys, both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards. I burst out laughing! Everyone looked at me funny so I pulled my eye lid down and stuck out my tongue.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, still looking at me weardly. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." I jummped as a ginngered haired boy gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you. No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." Harry, me and 'Weasley' stood up.

"Say that again," 'Weasley' said, his face as red as his hair. _Damn really need to know his name!_

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you." Malfoy sneered.

"They may not. But I will" I sneered, using my height as an advantage, because I _towered_ of them.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, smiling at me sideways.

"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys. We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to 'Weasley' who leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

A rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle and my fist connected to his thick skull, giving him a black eye. Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung the rat round and round, howling, and when the rat finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Not but a second later did a bushy brunette haired girl came in.

"What has been going on." she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Weasley picking up the rat by his tail.

"I think he's been knocked out," he said to Harry. He looked closer at the rat. "No...I don't believe it...he's gone back to sleep-" And so it had.

"Is that _your_ rat? And who are you two?" I asked to the Ginger haired boy and the bushy brunette haired girl.

"Yeah...and I'm Ronald Weasley! But call me Ron"

"Hermione Granger"

"Vivian Wolfe" I nodded to them.

_Ohhh Chocolate!_

* * *

><p>"You've met Malfoy before?" Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.<p>

"More like Malfoot!" I muttered

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something."

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you. You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her.

"Scabbers...as in the Rat?" I asked

"Yep!"

"Oh...kay" _Awkward_

"Would you mind leaving while we change."

"All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know." Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window.

I just got changed...In front of them. Hey I'm not ashamed of my awesome toned body! I put on my white blouse, black waist coat, black skirt *Shudder*, black tights, my boots and of cause my plain robe. (See in the link section -) After I turned around to face the wall so Harry and Ron can change with as much privacy we have. HeHe.

A voice echoed through the train: **"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."**

Harry and Ron look so nervers, as we crammed our pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry visably shivered at the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and I heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry, Vivian." Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me...any more firs' years. Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. Even though I'm one year older I followed them anyway.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." Then there was a loud "Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take.

Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, me and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville.

"Everyone in." shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then...FORWARD!" And the little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the dark abyss called the lake. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead in wonder as we neared the deck.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto land.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad." said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried a fat back haired boy blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Wow! A door!" I muttered sarcastically

"Everyone here. You there, still got yer toad." Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

><p>Ok thanks for reading! Again sorry for it being short!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Yet again I am not awesome or great oor a legend at wizard logic soooo I'm not J.K. Rowling and unfortunately not the creator of the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

><p><em>Vivian P.O.V.<em>

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and I thought never to cross her.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here. Oh and Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with Miss Wolfe, can you tack her to his office please?." She pulled the door wide. I followed Hagrid through some corridors, stairs and up a spiral stair case to Dumbledore's office.

Hagrid knocked and a quiet "Come in" was heard so...we entered. I was flabbergasted at what I saw (-)

Sitting behind a beautiful desk was an old man with VERY long gray hair and half-moon spectacles. He had a slight twinkle in his blue eyes, that make you feel welcome.

"Ah, Miss Wolfe! Welcome to Hogwarts school of Wizardry! I believe you are 12? Am I correct?" He asked with a voice full of wisdom.

"Yes headmasster."

"Ah,Well you are a second year but will be placed with the first years, so you can learn from the very beginning."

"Headmaster, could I be place in every lesson that Harry has please? It's...just that I'm a bit over protective of him...he's like my little brother" He just looked at me with his calculating gaze.

"I see, well I suppose it won't be any trouble, and a bit of change is needed every now and then...I see no reason why not" I beamed with happiness and even jumped over the desk to give him a hug!

"Thank you, thank you"

"Oh it's quite alright! But alas we must get to the sorting!" And with that we walked to the great hall were I grouped up with the first years and Harry again, and just in time too. They were about to go in to the noisy hall. I quickly ran across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall..

_Whoa_ was my only thought as I entered the hall. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting.

The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led us up between the tables and in front of the teachers table.

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, are _Ghosts_? Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, I looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. I heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." _Oh yeah..._

I watched Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of us. On top of the stool she put a old pointed wizard's hat that was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence, you could have heard a pin drop a mile away. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth..and the hat began to sing.

_Really? _I raised an eyebrow.

**"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.**  
><strong>You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.<strong>  
><strong>There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.<strong>  
><strong>You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; <strong>**You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.**  
><strong>So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!" <strong>The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"Okay..."

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

_"Abbott, Hannah!"_ A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause...

**"HUFFLEPUFF!" **shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

_"Bones, Susan!"_

**"****HUFFLEPUFF!" **shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

_"Boot, Terry!"_

**"RAVENCLAW!" **The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

_"Brocklehurst, Mandy"_ went to Ravenclaw too, but

_"Brown, Lavender"_ became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

_"Bulstrode, Millicent_" then became a Slytherin.

_"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"_

**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

Sometimes, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide.

_"Finnigan, Seamus," _the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

_"Granger, Hermione!" _Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

**"GRYFFINDOR!" **shouted the hat and Ron groaned.

I saw Harry looking a bit scared, so being a _good _'sister' I went over to him and squeezed his shoulder.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted,

**"GRYFFINDOR," **Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to 'MacDougal, Morag.' _WTF?_

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed,

**"SLYTHERIN!" **Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now.

"_Moon"_

_"Nott"_

_"Parkinson"_

Then a the who pair of twin girls,_ "Patil" _and _"Patil" _

Then_ "Jade" _and_ "Tori" _

_"Perks, Sally-Anne"_

_"Smith, Katherine", _

_"Potter, Harry!"_ As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?" The hat was placed on his head, but dropped over his eyes. Suddenly Harry gripped the edges of the stool.

**"GRYFFINDOR!" T**he hat shouted to the whole hall. Harry took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. A prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled,

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down opposite a ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, but his arm went through him...

* * *

><p>Ok thanks for reading!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Yet again I am not awesome or great oor a legend at wizard logic soooo I'm not J.K. Rowling and unfortunately not the creator of the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

><p><em>Vivian P.O.V.<em>

And now there were only three people plus me left to be sorted. So really theirs four...

_"Thomas, Dean,"_ a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table.

_"Turpin, Lisa," _became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now.I saw Harry crossing his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted,

**"GRYFFINDOR!" **Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.

_"Zabini, Blaise," _was made a Slytherin.

"Now we will sort our new second year...Vivian Wolfe, please come up" Professor McGonagall said sweetly.

I looked over at Harry and smiled, which he did back st me. Rolling my eyes and took not but ten steps, I didn't take anymore because the hat had already made it's decision.

The hat yelled out and answer which bounced of the walls in it's haste to get to every ear present.

The sorting hat of Hogwarts said an answer which will change me life forever, good or bad.

The sorting hat had shouted,

"**Slytherin!" **the claps and cheers were all deaf to my ears, I was frozen in place. _Slytherin..._ That word just replay's over and over in my mind like a CD on replay.

_Slytherin...Slytherin...Slytherin_

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. I looked over at Harry and he was wide-eyed. I walked slowly, numb, like a robot over to the serpents table.

I sat down at the end of the table and looked down at my empty gold plate. I was too shocked to eat food.

_What would Harry, Ron and Minie gonna say about me now, being a Slytherin. Griffindors worse enemy. _

I looked up at Harry, who was looking up at the High Table, I followed his eyes to Hagrid who was drinking deeply from his goblet. Then to Professor McGonagall who was talking to Professor Dumbledore and finnaly Professor Quirrell, with his strange turban, who was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes Harry clapped a hand to his head. Harry then turned to a older ginger heired boy and asked him something. Harry turned back and watched the greasy haired man for a while, but he didn't look at him again. I turned my head to the boy sitting next to me, he had black hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen.

"Hey...Do you know who that Professor is?" I poited to mr. Greasy.

"Hey and that's Professor Snape, the Potions master and head of Slytherin"

"Oh thanks" I smiled and watched as Professor Dumbledore got to his feet.

The hall fell silent.

"Ahern...just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." I laughed, but not many did. _I know he's serious, but the way he said it was funny!_

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. _Oh GOD no! I hate school songs!_

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

**_Hogwarts,_**

**_Hogwarts,_**

**_Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_**

**_Teach us something please,_**

**_Whether we be old and bald Or young with scabby knees,_**

**_Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff,_**

**_For now they're bare and full of air,_**

**_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_**

**_So teach us things worth knowing,_**

**_Bring back what we've forgot,_**

**_just do your best,_**

**_we'll do the rest,_**

**_And learn until our brains all rot._**

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins, Fred and George, were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.

Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" The Slytherin first years followed our prefect through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and down the marble staircase. The pictures on the walls we're moving and talking! _OMG!_

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a middle aged man. At the top it's written in silver 'Salazar Slytherin'

"Password." he said. "Pure Blood," said the prefect, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Slytherin common room, a low-ceiling, dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. The common room extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. It has lots of low backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls, and dark wood cupboards. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one.

The prefect pointed out the girls and boys dormitory. Me being a girl went up the girls staircase to our dormitory. Looking at the names on the doors I soon found my room.

My trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, I pulled on their pajamas, that are really just me bra and boxers, and fell into bed to sleep.

There was a burst of green light and a note appeared on my table.

I rolled over and fell asleep again, and when I woke next day, I was feeling much better at being placed in Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Ok thanks for reading!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Yet again I am not awesome or great oor a legend at wizard logic soooo I'm not J.K. Rowling and unfortunately not the creator of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

><p><em>Vivian P.O.V.<em>

Walking up to see my room, I stretched and got out of bed. Yawning wildly my alarm went off.

_WAIT! WHAT?_

_When did I have an Alarm? Oh well..._

I walked through one of my doors entered the bathroom. I had a shower and got changed, brushed both hair and teeth and found some random snake earrings and ring and put them on.

Walking down the stairs, through some corridors and into the great hall I mumbled the school song. I then sat down at the same place I sat yesterday and started to eat my English breakfast, that mostly made of bacon, sausage and hash browns. _Ahh Fit for a Queen! _And I scoffed my face in the meaty goodness.

_There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump._

_Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was sure the coats of armor could walk, Oh well it's not every day your with a crazy friend..._

_The ghosts were really funny! they trick you when you late but not the evil caretaker. Harry and Ron once managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning. Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing. Ah those good old days..._

_There was a lot more to magic, as we quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words._

_We had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week we went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for._

_Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while we scribbled down names and dates._

_Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. Lol he didn't even finish the list!_

_Professor McGonagall was so different. Maybe I was right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave us a talking-to the moment we sat down in her first class._

_"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. I was very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized That we weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time, and that sucked!_

_After taking a lot of complicated notes, we were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger and me had made any difference to our match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Mione and me a smile._

_I don't know why everyone was looking forward to DADA, Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told us, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but I wasn't sure it was the truth. Something smelt funny about the story but that could just be the garlic..._

Today I had Double Potions with Professor Snape, who as I found out yesterday, was the head of Slytherin. I saw Hedwig drop a note to Harry and then flew to me and dropped two notes. I opened the first and it said, in a very untidy scrawl: **_Dear Vivian, I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three. _****_I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig. _**  
><strong><em>Hagrid<em>**

I grabbed my quill, scribbled '_No sorry, I have home work from Professor McGonagall' _on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again, who went over to Harry then flew off.

I opened the second note and it said, in very elegant writing: **_Dear Vivian, We hope you enjoy your room, and your first week at Hogwarts. The room you have is yours personally. We hope it's to your liking._**

**_Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And Wizardry_**

**P.S. We have changed some of your lessons and decided to add a new subject, it will take place right after every potion lesson in the great hall.**

Potions was fun...If Harry getting shouted at by Professor Snape is fun, which to some Slytherins it was.

Anyways I'm now on my way to the great hall, were my new lesson will be at. _I wonder what the lesson will be about._

When I walked in I saw four boys and three girls, all from different houses.

"Ohh...kay... Whats going on?" I asked confused.

Looking around I see al the tables moved out the way so the hole hall was fulled with endless space, the only thing left is a wardrobe, curtains, lockers and a stereo.

"What the f**k!"

"Language!" Someone said from behind me, making me jump and let out a girlie squeak. The person who talked was a female in her late twenties with White hair that frames her yellow eyes, she was also tall and tanned.

"My name is Midnight Jones but call me Jones, I will be your teacher for this class." She said with an Australian accent.

"Yeah...Thats cool and all, but what_ is _this class?" The boy from Hufflepuff asked bored

"Dance"

"Wait...what?" Said a girl with purple eyes

"You heard me. This will be dance class"

"That's it i'm out! Said a diffident girl with velvet cupcake coloured hair.

A corus of "Yeah" and "Totally" was heard as we all went to the door, but 'Jones' Was already their looking angry.

"Look! You will take this class even if it kills you! We have sensed great potential in all of you, don't waste it on things your not interested in!" We all looked at one another debating if we should stay

_"Please_" She looked so heartbroken and sincere I just couldn't resist.

"Fine!"

Soon we all agreed and sat in a circle in the middle of the room.

"Okay now that we have all agreed to do this class theirs no backing out." We all nodded to show we agreed, although we had to persuade some of the boys.

"Alright now lets talk about ourselves shall we?" She said smiling. "I'll start. My name, all you all know, is Midnight Jones. I was a Ravenclaw and I'm 29 years old. Okay you start" She said looking at the red head.

"Hey! I'm Katharine Smith, but call me Kat. Erm...I'm a Gryffindor and I'm 12." kat said in her joy filled voice.

"I'm Typhoon Brooks, but people call me Ty, I'm a Slytherin and I'm 12" _OMG! That was the boy I talked to yesterday!_

"Hi. I'm Cameron Grange, Call me Cam I don't really care. I'm a Hufflepuff and I'm 13" Cam said in a deep bored whisper.

"Yeah hey, I'm Reid Adams, I'm a Ravenclaw and I'm also 13 years old." He said confidently.

"My names Tori Jackson, I'm a Hufflepuff and I'm 13" Said a quiet girl I didn't even see.

"I'm Jade Jackson and I'm Tori's twin sister, I'm a Ravenclaw and I'm also 13" She said kinda shyly.

"Okay, I'm Desmon Blaze, Don't care what you call me, Des, Blaze or DB. I'm obviously a Gryffindor and Yeah...I'm 13" He said snobbishly.

"Su'p! The names Vivian Wolfe, I'm a Slytherin and I'm 12" I said cooly.

Kat has red hair and the coolest eyes ever, one on them is blue and the other is green.

Ty has black hair and the bluest eyes ever! With a lip ring and a red Elmo hat on. Oh...Kay... Random.

Cam has black hair and light blue eyes. He also had what looks like a Badger tattoo on his arm. _Supports his house a bit too much? _

Reid also has black hair but his eyes were breathtaking! The were multi-coloured, as in all the colours of the rainbow. _So cool!_

Tori has brown hair and light brown eyes and what looks like a heart tattoo at the corner of her left eye.

Jade, like her sister, had brown hair but she had purple eyes.

Des has black and blond spiked hair to one side and white eyes. He also has a lip ring.

And then finally theirs me, with my black curly hair, enchanting green eyes, or so i've been told, and my eyebrow ring that I got done last year with the money I saved up.

* * *

><p>Ok thanks for reading! SORRY FOR TACKING FOREVER TO UPLOAD!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Yet again I am not awesome or great oor a legend at wizard logic soooo I'm not J.K. Rowling and unfortunately not the creator of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

><p><em>Vivian P.O.V<em>

A few mouths latter in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

Dance class was going really well we now have our own band!

The last couple of mouths have been interesting if you class having a broken arm after a Troll attacked you fun. Long story short, a moutian troll that kinda looks like Marcus Flint broke in to Hogwarts was terrorising Harry, Ron and Mione. Tried to stop him and Bang! I have a broken arm.

Walking to the great hall to help out with decoration I see Hagrid with a huge ass tree.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree...put it in the far corner, would you."

The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays." I heard Hagrid ask as I walk up to them with my neon green cast.

"Just one," said Mione. "And that reminds me Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.

"Hey guys what'ch doing?" I asked coming to a stop next to their little group.

"Oh going to the library for you know what" Said Mione walking out the hall, with us all trailing behind her. Great just got here only to walk back out again!

"The library." said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays. Bit keen, aren't yeh."

"Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."

"You what." Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here - I've told yeh - drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Mione.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble." Harry added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere...just give us a hint...I know I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin", said Hagrid flatly.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled as they hurried off to the library.

"Don't worry Hagird! They be fine...what ever their doing!" I assured him as I to walked out the room, walked down to the Slytherin common rooms, said the password and walked upto my own personal room.

* * *

><p>Once the holidays had started, I started feeling a bit lonely as their's no other Slytherin student left. They've all gone home.<p>

_I bet Harry's having the time of his life with Ron Right now! _I thought bitterly as I lay on my small yet comfortable bed, rapped up in my green comforter.

When I woke early in the morning, however, the first thing I saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of my bed. OH MY GOD! I have presents! YAY. I did a little dance then and there. Well no one can see me...

I picked up one of the parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was **_To Vivian, from Hagrid. _**Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Aww Bless hid giant cotton socks!

A second, very small parcel contained a note.

_We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia._ Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece.

"Well, at least it wasn't a used sock!" I mumbled.

Next was a very lumpy parcel and found a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green, with the letter 'V W' stitched in with silver thread and a large box of home-made fudge.

My next present also contained candy...a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Mione.

The others are from Kat, Jade, Tori, Cam, Des, Reid, Ty and Jones which include;

From Kat; A new bag.

From Jade; Chocolate frogs.

From Tori; A box of every flavour beans.

From Cam; A new skateboard.

From Des; Guitar stickers.

From Reid; A statue of a snake and a book all about Slytherin.

From Ty; A magical necklace, that sends letters when you folded it and put it inside.

From Jones; A dance Uniform

This only left one parcel. I picked it up, uncovered it and took the green box out. In closer inspection I could see a wolf unprinted into the box itself. I let out a gasp when I saw a simple silver Locket with beautiful designs. I opened it it and on one side was a moving picture of Harry and I. While on the other side it said; '_**If we somehow part, I'll always be in your heart'**_

* * *

><p>I have never seen so much food in my life! A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce...and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table.<p>

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. I watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to my amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.

_Wow! I'm never having alcohole if that's what it makes you do! _

Harry the Weasleys and I spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in our separate common room. Where I practised some new dance moves.

After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed.

* * *

><p>Ok thanks for reading!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Yet again I am not awesome or great oor a legend at wizard logic soooo I'm not J.K. Rowling and unfortunately not the creator of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

><p><em>Vivian P.O.V<em>

I woke up suddenly.

Something was bothering me; somewhere in the darkness a growl was heard. It's couldn't be a student, they where all at home with their families. The growling sound echoed of my green walls again. It seemed closer now that I'm fully awake.

Again with the growling!

_What is sooo scary that it had to of wake me up?_ I thought

But the next time the growling happened, it came from my stomach!

_Ohhh I must be hungry!_

I crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room, and climbed through the portrait hole.

"We're off to see the kitchen! The wonderful kitchen of Hogwarts!" I muttered quietly and giggled.

I must still be asleep…

* * *

><p>After finishing the yummy turkey sandwich I walked back down the corridor exiting the kitchens.<p>

After walking for quite a long time I heard people talking and decided to ease drop.  
>"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor,-"OMG! A student Teacher relationship! "-if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section." Ohhh. I knew that!

"The Restricted Section. Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them." I ran as fast as I could and to my utter surprise I ran into nothing! Before I could think about this logically a hand pulled me under a silky smooth fabric just as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead.

Be for I could even start to say an excuse a hand slid across my mouth. As Filch and Snape came closer we shuffled back. We were once in the corridor _in front _of Professor Snape and the next thing I know were in a room without them noticing anything. OMG! I'm magic!

Now that I realize it the person who kidnapped me could be a killer!

But it wasn't it was just Harry.

Wait Harry!

"Harry!" I shouted punching his arm.

"OW! V! What was that for?" He whined rubbing his injured arm.

"What was that for! Well Mr. Let me tell you... 1st) you drag me under some fabric! 2nd) you cover my mouth like a rapist! 3rd) we were standing in front of _my _house head! And finally 4th) you drag me into a mysterious room! We could be anywhere! So just look for someplace to exit encase Professor Snape it still out there!" I pointed to the closed door we entered in.

The room looked like an unused classroom.  
>The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket…but propped against the wall facing us was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.<p>

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: _**Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.**_

There was no sound of Filch and Snape, so I told Harry, but he moved nearer to the mirror.

"Harry!" I hissed. "What are you doing!"

"I just wan't to look!"

He had clapped his hands to his mouth, when he looked at the mirror. He whirled around.

_What is he doing!_

He turned slowly back to the mirror.

Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection.

"Mom." he whispered. "Dad."

"Harry! I'm not you're mother or you're father! Although if we don't get back to our dorms, I will ground you!" I warned him.

Harry stared at the mirror, his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through it and reach them.

"V! You have _got_ to look at this!" He said turning to me happily.

"Harry! I don't need a mirror!...I already know how hot I am!"

"Vivian! Please look!" Harry said. _Impatient as always! _

I walked over to the mirror at looked at it.

"I can't see anything."

"Look! Look at them all... there are loads of them..."

"I can only see _you _and_ me_"

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am." Harry stepped aside, and moved me in front of the mirror.

Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image.

"Whoa!" I said in awe.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?"

"No...but I can see a snake, a wolf and a...Is that _me_?"

"What."

"I'm...I'm wearing this dress...It makes me look _badass!_" I tore my eyes away from this splendid sight to look excitedly at Harry. (The dress -)

"come on Harry! before we get into trouble!" We walked back to the stairs in silence, when we walked in different directions I kept thinking about what I saw; an older version of me maybe mid twenties, with a beautiful dress.

The next day went by quickly, all I did was eat, dance, listen to music, skate, designing my guitar and ea some more.

As I drifted into my sleepy hase, I heard a Howl from the Forbidden Forest.

**The wind blew in my hair as I ran into the forest on my way home. The sky was darkening so mama was gonna tell me off. **

**I ran past trees, bushes, flowers and a dark shadow of a crouched figure, in my hurry to get into my warm house.**

**Out of nowhere the dark shadow lunged and the scream lodged itself in my throat, as the sadistic beast/ shadow approached me, growling. The shadow lunged at me and it's gleaming golden eyes connected with mine. **

**Without my permission my whole body froze in horror as the beast's yellow teeth sank into the fleash of my leg.**

**I screamed in agony.**

**The teeth sank even deeper as if trying to find my bone. Then, the beast backed away slowly, his muzzle covered in blood and howled at the sparkling moon.**

**I was going to die! **

**Watching myself bleed, I began to feel lightheaded. I lifted my head, that felt twise as heavy, to find a creature with a snarling face, looking at me straight in the eye.**

I bolted awake, sweaty and panting.

W_hoa! What a dream!_

* * *

><p>Ok thanks for reading!<p> 


	17. Please read!

The administrators of ours, as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that is a restriction on the right of an author to write their story as they see fit. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the _best selling fiction series_ "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

TweetleT

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

Shadowabyss191

AssassinaAquila

LovinNorman'sChestTatt

Pein's Kid


	18. Chapter 17

Yet again I am not awesome or great oor a legend at wizard logic soooo I'm not J.K. Rowling and unfortunately not the creator of the Harry Potter series.

Sorry I haven't been writing as much. Had exams. Also theirs soo many story's I want to write for it's overwhelming!

* * *

><p><em>Vivian P.O.V.<em>

_(Pictures of everyone are on my profile)_

Unfortunately D-foot (Draco) had to ruin my mood with his happy, smug face. Apparently from what I can hear he just cursed Neville with the Leg-Locker Curse. Bless his cotton socks (if he wears them), he must have had to bunny hop all the way up to the Gryffindor tower.

I rushed over to the Gryffindor common room, shouting a 'sorry!' over my shoulder to Ty, and arrived before the door closed and just in time for Neville's legs to sprang apart .

"What happened." Mione asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron. I quickly followed fist bumping with Harry and Ron.

"Malfoy," said Nevile shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

"Damn that giant big D-foot baboon!" I exploded angrily, waving a fist in the air madly.

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Mione suggested to Neville, ignoring my outburst.

"Report him!" Neville shook his head.

"I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron.

"He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier." I said sadly. Nevile jumped at my sudden arrival, just noticing me, the Slytherin, in a Gryffindor common room.

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out.

"Oh Neville! You're brave and nice and handsome JUST the way you are!" I explain blushing.

"Really?" He asked me blushing as well.

"Yeah..."

Harry gave his last Chocolate Frog to Neville, who looked as though he might cry.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. I nodded in agreement.

"The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it. And where's Malfoy. In stinking Slytherin." Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.

"HEY! OFFENCE!" I shouted

"Thanks, Harry... I think I'll go to bed... D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you." As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card.

"Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever-" He gasped.

"What! What! It that giant fluffy caterpillar gonna chace us again?"

He stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up at Ron and Hermione.

"I've found him!" he whispered. "I've found Flamel! - wait! what giant fluffy caterpillar?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow. My face went red as i looked down and kicked a invisable dustbunny with my foot. Wait! My foot? Oh yeah I... didnt put shoes on... o.O

I wonder what would happen if I kicked someone without shoes on... it'll probably hurt. Alot. Maybe I'll brake a toe, then I cant go to class! Oh wait madam Pomfrey would fix it! DAMN YOU MAGICAL NURSE! DAMN YOU!

"- for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"

Mione jumped to her feet. Damn what did I miss?

"Does anyone wanna tell me what's going on?" I asked confused.

"Stay there!" Mione said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"No? Oh well I'll just go then! Bye!" I said waving a pale hand. They muttered 'bye' and just before the fat lady closed the door I saw Mione come rushion down the stairs with an enormous old book in her arms.

* * *

><p>Dance class was becoming the highlight of our weeks. We even started having breakfast, lunch and dinner together on our own separate table. Dance was getting harder and tougher as the Quidditch match drew nearer and nearer.<p>

We were performing. To the whole school. At the match.

It was nerve breaking.

It didn't help that Harry was keeping secrets from me. He _never_ kept secrets from me.

**Never.**

Maybe it was because _Gryffindor _and _Slytherin _are '_sworn enemies'_. Loada monkey fur balls!

I mean he even told me when he caught Auntie P and Uncle V... doing it! Worst day of my life!... I mean did he have to tell me that?

"YO V? Come on it's time to get dressed!" Cam shouted annoyed.

"YES SIR!" I saluted him, being sarcastic.

I walked into the changing rooms, next to the Quidditch players changing room.

We all changed and are now waiting for our cue before the game started. We were all nervous; Ty was listening to the music we're dancing too, over and over again; Tori was playing with her hair, twirling it around her tanned finger; Des was shuffling from foot to foot; Cam was staring on in space; Kat was giggling madly; Reid was probably remembering the dace, moving his thin slender fingers in the air wildly and Jade was pulling on a stray thread from her top.

We were all worried it might be a failure, that we'll be laughed at and humiliated.

_"And now before we start the game, Midnight Jones would like to say a few words!"_ Madame Hooch boomed to the cheering crowd, causing a eerie silence to possess the pitch.

_"Okay thank you!,"_ Jones said to Madame Hooch, who tilted her head to the side in a 'your welcome' gesture.

_"Well, my fellow Hogwarters! I have a surprise for ya! From each house I have taken two, a boy and a girl, to join in my personal class represented my Professor Dumbledore himself! This class is not optional. We have forced this students to participate. The class I'm teaching them helps their stamina, strength and also keeps them in good shape and healthy! The class I'm teaching is..."_ The dance teacher paused for a insufferable amount of time, letting the students whisper to each other about what they think the 'class' Midnight Jones was teaching.

"Damn couldn't she see all the tension in the air?" Des said confused.

"I know! I mean who cares about Dance anyway! This is stupid why did I even 'join'?" Jade said to herself angrily.

"We're all gonna be humiliated..." Cam dead panned.

"Well thank you for that 'Mr-I-Don't-Care-Lets-Just-Get-It-Over-With'!" Tori said offended.

"What it's true!"

"Well, you didn't have to say it out loud!"

"Well soo-rrry for expressing my thoughts! I thought this was a free country!"

"That's for america you dumb-bell!"

"Yeah wel-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled over their argument peeved. "Just shut up! We're not getting anywhere with all this arguing. Now lets all tack a breathe and calm the fladoodles down. Please"

_"DANCE!" _At the sound of their dance teacher revealing to the whole school what she teaches, they turned to look at the double doors.

_"So? What's that gotta do with Quidditch?"_ Shouted a student.

_"Well, my class is going to to a dance before the game begins!"_ The yellow eyed woman responded. _"Who's up for that?" _

A loud cheer shook the stadium and the non-existing lights went dark, exposing the students, teachers and the pitch into darkness.

"Showtime!" Ty whispered as we all made our way into the lush green grass and into our positions, heart hammering and palms sweating.

As Matt, Zack, Jess, Kenzie and Kim started the music from 'Linkin Park - Numb', the lights slowly turned on, I started to body pop along with the tone, slowly turning into complicated arm movements, no longer body popping. Leading up to when Luke started singing.

Turns, kicks, flips, twirls, gestures and some street dance. My body moving like it's never moved in it's life, emotions flooding my system as I dance around the pitch, with or sometimes without Ty, until the song ended.

'Thud'

'Thud' 'Thud'

'Thud' 'Thud' 'Thud'

Claps were overtaking my eardrums and the crowed stood and praised us. (A bit cocky their!) We walked to the changing rooms wishing the teams we passed 'good luck' and got changed.

As we made our ways to the stands people slapped our backs, shook our hands and complimented us. Soon we got to our seats and watched the rest of the match.

In the end Gryffindor won, thanks to Harry, 170-60. Harry also gave me a heart attack catching, or should I say puking out, the snitch.

After congratulating Harry, I walked back up the path to Hogwarts and straight to bed, where I spent the rest of the night. But of course I had dinner!

* * *

><p>Lets just say,<p>

"It wasn't me!"

"She was the only one there! Professor McGonagall She vandalised the girls bath room! She should be punished!" Filch said

"So you go into the girls bathroom? EW! PERVERT! Professor McGonagall why would he be in the girls bathroom anyway?" I screeched in horror.

Annnd that's how I ended here, with Harry, Malfoot, Neville and Mione. In the forbidden forest.

"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground. Silvery stuff. That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first." said Malfoot, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"What you scared?" I said mocking him.

"NO!"

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," said Malfoot quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. " So me, Harry, Vivian an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right. Get yer wands out an' practice now, that's it, an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh, so, be careful, let's go." The forest was black and silent. Soon we reached a fork in the earth path, and Harry, Hermione, Hagrid and I took the left path while Malfoot, Neville, and Fang took the right.

Man I feel sorry for Neville, having to go with stupid Malfoot.

They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves.

Hagrid looked very worried.

"Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns." I asked.

"Not fast enough," said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before." We walked past a mossy tree stump. I could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.

"You all right, Hermione." Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter...GET BEHIND THAT TREE!" Hagrid seized Harry and Hermione and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak, while I just ran behind him. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. We all listened. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away.

"I knew it, " he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be."

"A werewolf?" Harry suggested.

"That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither," said Hagrid grimly. "Right, follow me, but careful, now." Again we walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound.

Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved.

"Who's there." Hagrid called. "Show yerself. I'm armed!" And into the clearing came - was it a man, or a horse. To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. My mouth dropped.

"Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh."

He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.

"Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me."

"Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow.

"There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter, Vivian Wolfe an' Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you three. He's a centaur."

"We'd noticed," said Hermione faintly.

"Good evening," said Ronan. "Students, are you. And do you learn much, up at the school."

"Erm -"

"Maybe..."

"A bit," said Hermione timidly.

"A bit. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt, you seen anythin'?" Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again.

"Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin', Ronan. Anythin' unusual."

"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently.

"Unusually bright."

Okay...? I was confused now.

"Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home, said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange." Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets."

A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and -bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan.

"Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right."

"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well."

"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately. There's a unicorn bin injured, would yeh know anythin' about it." Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward. "Mars is bright tonight," he said simply.

"We've heard," I said bored.

"Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh. We'll be off, then." I followed behind him out of the clearing.

"Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."

"Are there many of them in here." asked Hermione.

"Oh, a fair few... Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs... they know things... jus' don' let on much."

"D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier." said Harry.

"Did that sound like hooves to you. Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns, never heard anythin' like it before." We walked on through the dense, dark trees. Harry kept looking nervously over his shoulder.

They had just passed a bend in the path when Mione grabbed Hagrid's arm.

"Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"

"You two wait here!" Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!" They heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared, until they couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around them.

"You don't think they've been hurt, do you." whispered Mione.

"Yeah that's why I'm not gonna stay here!" With that I ran off after the hairy half giant, ignoring Mione's calls. 

Not long after I left the other two, I got lost.

Typical!

All the trees looked the same, the dark shadows are not helping me find my sense of direction!

Suddenly the sound of feet squelching in the damp earth alerted of my companion. It didn't sound like Harry, Malfoot, Mione or even Neville. Not even Hagrid's big feet could sound like that!

So I ran, I ran through trees; over roots; and in to a tree trunk...

The last thing I saw was a dark cloaked figure.


End file.
